


What Dreams Know

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Once Upon a Time (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White lives in dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dreams Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written after seeing just two eps.

Snow White lives in dreams, in the spaces between waking. In those moments, she is the young queen of a happy and bountiful land; the beloved bride of a charming, adventurous, courageous prince; a proud, if slightly anxious, mother-to-be. She knows the weight of destiny, the power of a promised solution to even the most deadly of curses, the need to ensure that her world will continue, despite the threat of the Evil Queen. Above all else, she treasures the love she has for her prince, takes strength from his unwavering faith, and trusts that eventually, everything will be right again.

Every time she wakes and becomes a single schoolteacher again, something inside her aches with yearning, and the sense that the life she's living is wrong grows.


End file.
